digimon: el corazón de los portadores parte: 1
by anon07
Summary: que pasa cuando los elegidos poco a poco se separan?, que pasa cuando la llamada oscuridad acecha de nuevo?. nuevos enemigos, nuevos misterios, un nuevo emblema, un nuevo digimon.
1. consecuencias de batallas pasadas

01. Consecuencias de batallas pasadas

Los meses han pasado, cinco para ser exactos, desde que malomyotismon sucumbió ante el poder de los niños, la paz podía verse en ambos mundos, pero entre los niños elegidos… bueno no podía decirse lo mismo.

Después de que los elegidos destruyeran a su mas poderoso rival, poco a poco empezaron a distanciarse.

T.K. y Kari seguían viéndose, salían juntos como buenos amigos.

Yolei se concentraba mucho en los estudios.

Cody había encontrado más amigos y dejo de frecuentar a los demás.

Ken a diferencia de los otros fue el único que continuaba visitando a sus compañeros.

Por ultimo Davis fue el que tuvo un cambio muy drástico, después de la muerte de el Sr. Oikawa, el dejo de hablarles por completo a sus amigos, se volvió reservado y frio, tuvo una pelea con T.K. que incluso llego a los golpes. Después decidió irse al digimundo junto con su digimon compañero.

Era un atardecer de esos que deseas que nunca terminen, el cielo se había teñido de naranja y rojo, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas reflejándose en un lago en medio de un bosque y observándolo se encontraba el actual líder de los digidestinados y v-mon.

"¿no crees, que ya a pasado mucho tiempo? Tal vez sea hora de irnos" dijo el digimon azul

"no… creo que aun no es el momento." Dijo el chico de los googles mientras dejaba que el viento trajera aquellos tristes recuerdos.

_Recuerdos de Davis… _

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de odaiba, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, en el parque, 5 de los elegidos esperaban a su líder, para partir al digimundo. Aquel día parecía como cualquiera, pero no contaban con que ese dia el grupo empezaría a cambiar mucho.

"Esto es demasiado" decía el portador de la esperanza mientras se levantaba de su asiento "opino que nos vallamos y que nos alcance luego"

"Por favor T.K., no creo que pueda abrir la puerta el solo, es… un poco tonto" decía la chica de anteojos

"te a escuchado decirlo cientos de veces, como puede ser posible que no pueda abrirla" contesto el rubio

"T.K. porque no mejor lo esperamos un poco mas, no debe de tardar mucho" dijo Kari tratando de que su amigo se calmara

En ese momento Ken noto una figura familiar acercarse a ellos, Pero este solo camino sin ver a nadie dirigiéndose directamente a la laptop

"al fin llegas… vaya no traes puestos tu googles" dijo T.K.

"si los tengo puestos o no, no es asunto tuyo" contesto el castaño con algo de enojo "podrías abrir la puerta de una vez" dirigiéndose a la heredera del amor y la pureza

"esta bien pero no uses ese tono con migo" contesto molesta "puerta al digimundo, ábrete," al mismo tiempo T.K. miraba fijamente a Davis y este le respondió alzando su puño y enseñándole su tercer dedo "niños elegidos, va…"

"¡espera!" interrumpió el rubio "cual es tu maldito problema Davis"

"mi problema, ¡mi problema eres tu maldito!" respondió empujando a T.K.

"ya se que pasa, estas molesto porque Kari te recha…" sin poder terminar, solo pudo sentir como su rostro era azotado por un golpe del castaño, haciéndolo caer al suelo

T.K. solo se toco la mejilla izquierda "¡ahora veras!" grito mientras se lanzaba salvajemente contra su amigo, dándole fuertes puñetazos en el rostro. Davis se lo quito de encima, empujándolo con sus pies, después se levanto, se limpio la sangre de la boca y comenzó a golpear la cara y rostro de su adversario

"¡los dos dejen de pelear!" intervino Ken, inútilmente tratando de separarlos

Entre golpes e insultos, fueron a parar hasta donde se encontraban unos columpios. Davis le dio un rodillazo al rubio en el estomago al rubio, este solo se dio vuelta, muy adolorido, pero el castaño lo tomo del cabello y azoto su cabeza contra uno de los soportes del columpio, haciendo que callera casi inconsciente.

La portadora de la luz no pudo contener las lagrimas y se fue del lugar. Davis se puso sobre T.K. para seguir dándole puñetazos en la cara, hasta que lo detuvo su mejor amigo.

"¿Davis, que crees que haces?" dijo Ken mientras lo aprisionaba de los brazos "tu no eres así, piensa lo que estas haciendo"

"¡suéltame!" decía mientras se movía desesperadamente, hasta que se soltó. Corrió hacia aquella laptop amarilla, mostrándole su D-3 "puerta al digimundo ábrete" una luz segadora baño al líder del grupo por unos segundo y para cuando esta se disipo, el ya se había ido.

_Fin del recuerdo… _

Ambos compañeros seguían en el mismo lugar. Pero sin darse cuenta, desde las sombras de los arboles, eran observados por un digimon en vuelto en una túnica negra _"es increíble la cantidad de emociones y pensamientos que están sobre este chiquillo"_ pensaba aquel digimon sombrío. "_podría ser un aliado poderoso, es mejor actuar ya_".

Notas:

01. Este capitulo es un poco corto, a comparación con los demás, pero partir del capitulo 3 en adelante son un poco mas largos

02. a partir del siguiente capitulo agregare soundtrack

03. esta historia NO tendrá parejas, no porque no me gusten, sino por que las considero innecesarias para este fic

Y por ultimo la renovación será cada semana y dos semanas cuando mucho


	2. el ángel vs el caballero dorado

Ahora daremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo. Al día siguiente para ser un poco mas exactos

NOTA IMPORTANTE: este capitulo originalmente iba a ser el numero 3, pero debido a "problemas de producción" lo que paso entre este cap. y el anterior, será relatado mas adelante

NOTA REGULAR: como dije en el capitulo anterior a partir de ahora se agregara soundtrack o música de fondo, esto con el fin de darle algo mas de emoción a la historia. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción dada en la escena, ya sea mientras leen, o pueden leer y luego escuchar la canción o como ustedes gusten.

NOTA REGULAR 2: en el capitulo anterior dije que no habría parejas en este fic, pero después de mucho pensarlo casi al punto de quemar mis neuronas, decidí que todos merecen un final feliz, así que me dije: "¿porque no?" después de todo, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Bueno ahora les dejo el cap 2

02. el ángel vs. el caballero dorado

En el mundo real…

Kari se encontraba descansando en su habitación, cuando un sonido rompió la tranquilidad, un sonido proveniente de su pequeña computadora de bolsillo. "¿un mensaje?" pensó "¿de quien?" su rostro miro la pequeña pantalla de aquel aparato, su expresión paso de ser una somnolienta a una verdaderamente sorprendida.

Habían pasado cerca de unos 30 minutos desde que Kari recibió aquel mensaje y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamo a sus amigos y partieron al digimundo. T.K., Kari, Yolei, Ken y Cody se encontraban con sus respectivos compañeros enfrente de un lago en medio del bosque.

"¿estas segura que este es el lugar?" preguntaba el ex-emperador de los digimons

"si, aquí es donde decía el mensaje" respondio la castaña

"aquí no hay nadie" exclamo T.K. "Patamon hecha un vistazo"

"de acuerdo" dijo el digimon alado

"eso no será necesario" se escucho una voz proveniente de los arboles, seguida de unos pasos de aproximación. Aquellos pasos provenían de un conocido de ellos, se trataba de…

"¡Davis!" dijo una algo emocionada Kari

Justo detrás de ellos otro conocido emergió de entre las sombras

"¿Raidramon?" dijo una confundida Gatomon

"ya sabes que hacer, Raidramon" dijo el castaño

El cuerno del digimon negro se ilumino lanzando un rayo contra patamon y este salió disparado contra un árbol

"¡que crees que haces!" reclamo el elegido de la esperanza

"Lo que debí haber hecho ase mucho"

"deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto, idiota" replico T.K. a Davis

"¿bromas de mal gusto?... ¡que te hace creer que estoy jugando!

"chicos cálmense un poco, en especial tu Davis, en que rayos estas pensando" decía Yolei tratando de calmar la situación

"no…. No lo hare. Ya a sido suficiente de ti. No sabes como detesto esa cara de ternura que haces frente a las personas para cautivarlas, me das vergüenza" dijo Davis. Mientras que la cara del rubio ,mostraba un enojo terrible. "si te sientes molesto, ¿porque no me dices nada?"

"no lo hare….no peleare contigo de nuevo" contesto el rubio "no importa cuantas veces lo pidas"

"esperaba no llegar a esto…" dijo el castaño metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un resplandeciente cubo dorado "… pero tu me obligaste. Raidramon despójate de tu armadura" El cuerpo del digimon cuadrúpedo se convirtió en el de un pequeño digimon azul. Davis extendió su mano derecha, donde se encontraba aquel objeto brillante. V-mon se elevo en el aire con su cuerpo iluminado por una enceguecedora luz dorada, transformándose en su armor-digievolucion mas poderosa.

"hazlo, Magnamon" dijo Davis

Magnamon camino lentamente hacia T.K. pero un pequeño digimon alado se interpuso en su camino "detrás de mi, T.K." dijo patamon poniéndose delante de su compañero" no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima"

"¡quiero ver que lo intentes!" dijo el digimon dorado saltando hacia ellos. Música de fondo: tataki no toki (machindramon theme)

En ese momento patamon digievoluciono a su siguiente etapa: Angemon. Angemon empujo a magnamon con su bastón "usas armas contra un enemigo desarmado, que injusto" dijo el digimon dorado. "usare los medios necesarios para proteger a T.K. y no me importa lo que tengas que decir" contesto el digimon ángel. "y que te parece si digo GIGA EXTREMA" un haz de luz salió disparado del pecho de magnamon directamente hacia su oponente, impactando de lleno, enviando al suelo a su objetivo.

"GOLPE DE FE" grito angemon levantándose y disparando un rayo de energía naranja, que, fácilmente fue esquivado por su enemigo

"PATADA MAGNA" grito magnamon asestando el golpe en el abdomen de su contrincante, y este respondió con una serie de golpes que fueron bloqueados.

"esto no terminara bien, hay que detenerlos" dijo cody a sus amigos que se encontraban del otro lado del campo de batalla

"pero… y si no podemos" dijo Kari

"debemos intentarlo" dijo Ken "¿están listos?"

"si" dijeron los demás elegidos

"como si se los fuera a permitir" se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, y cuando voltearon, una sombra brinco de entre los arboles, aterrizando enfrente de ellos.

"¿q-quien eres?" dijo Kari

"su peor pesadilla…" dijo aquel bulto de oscuridad "ECLIPSE DE FANTASMAS" grito aquella voz, liberando cuatro espíritus oscuros que entraron en los D3 de los elegidos. Estos dispositivos se volvieron de color negro, su pantalla producía estática y se sintieran tan pesados como unos ladrillos. "y ahora, AEGIS DE LA OSCURIDAD" un campo de energía negro encerró dentro a Ken, Kari, Yolei y Cody junto a sus respectivos digimons

Aquel campo de fuerza era tan duro como una ventana, los niños no podían hacer nada, al igual que sus compañeros. Después de eso, aquella figura oscura desapareció en el aire.

"¡esto termina aquí!" dijo magnamon "GIGA EXTREMA"

"¡toma esto!" dijo angemon "GOLPE DE FE"

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, causando una fuerte explosión que encegueció los ojos de los presentes. Para cuando todo el humo se disipo ambos contrincantes estaban exhaustos

"no me rendiré" el digimon ángel apunto con su bastón, el cual comenzó a brillar, apuntando al digimon dorado "BASTON DEL ANGEL" un poderoso haz de energía fue lanzado de aquella arma, dirigiéndose directamente hacia magnamon, el cual lo esquivo a duras penas, pasando por su costado derecho. Pero aquel ataque iba directamente hacia el campo de fuerza donde se encontraban los otros niños, en especial hacia Kari la cual estaba frente aquella barrera que les impedía salir. El impacto fue de lleno, una nube de humo cubrió la imagen, para cuando se disipo, el campo de energía ya no estaba, Kari se encontraba en el piso, inconsciente, lo que causo que la pelea llegara a su fin.

Fin de la música.

"Kari…" susurro Davis

"¡Kari!" grito T.K. corriendo hacia el lugar

"yo cause esto… todo es mi culpa" decía el castaño mientras que detrás de el, magnamon volvía a ser V-mon.

El rubio llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga, la tomo entre sus brazos tratando de hacerla reaccionar "Kari… despierta" decía un muy preocupado T.K. , mientras que la portadora de la luz habría sus ojos lentamente "¿puedes ponerte de pie?"

"si… eso creo" respondio la chica levantándose poco a poco. Luego todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el que alguna vez llamaron su líder.

"sabes Kari, desde hace mucho tiempo, yo hacia muchas tonterías, para que te fijaras en mi" decía Davis "pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible que exista un nosotros" las lagrimas empezaban a verse en el rostro del chico "ahora entiendo que fui un idiota al tratar de pelear con T.K. , por eso saliste lastimada. Después de lo que acabo de hacer no creo que me perdonen. Se que Tai se va a enfadar conmigo cuando le cuentes lo que paso… dile que no merezco usar esto" se quito sus preciados googles.

"Davis…" dijo Kari en voz baja

"toma" dijo el castaño dándoles los googles a Kari, pero fue interrumpido por T.K. el cual alejo a la portadora de la luz, de el. Davis soltó el objeto tan preciado para el, estos cayeron al suelo, el chico se dio la vuelta y dijo "vámonos… V-mon" siguiendo su camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Kari recogió los googles con algo de tristeza, uno de sus amigos se había ido, sin saber que le aguardaba y sin saber si lo volvería a ver.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta el cap. de hoy espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier critica buena o mala es aceptada

Los veo la próxima semana. Hasta entonces


	3. la decisión

03. La decisión

Los elegidos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, solamente habían pasado algunos minutos desde que magnamon peleo con angemon y sin embargo a los niños se les había hecho más tiempo.

"… de acuerdo, los estaremos esperando" decía T.K. mientras terminaba de hablar por su celular.

"¿y bien?" pregunto Yolei.

"dijeron que ya vienen en camino" dijo el rubio

"¿y como crees que este ella? Dijo la chica mientras veía a kari sentada en la orilla del lago

"no lo se" respondió "tai dijo que ella siempre se preocupa por los demás en lugar de si misma"

"es admirable, pero también peligroso. Lo mejor en esos momentos será estar con ella"

Ambos chicos se aproximaban al lugar donde estaba su amiga, sin embargo sus oídos retumbaron de dolor al escuchar un fuerte zumbido, que no solo ellos dos escuchaban si no todos los que estaban presentes también sentían lo mismo.

"_niños elegidos, aquel poder que posen ustedes, solamente es una creación mía" _decía una voz diabólica que se oía dentro de sus cabezas_ "a llegado el momento de que me lo devuelvan, todos, tarde o temprano, perecerán a manos mías, todos ustedes se convertirán en polvo que vagara por el mundo y desaparecerá cuando lo gobierne. Su destino esta escrito, por mí y por el digimundo._

"¡pero que demonios fue eso!" dijo T.K.

"debió ser la cosa que no ataco durante su pelea" dejo Yolei "mejor vamos con los demás"

Mientras en otro lado del bosque…

"Davis, lo sentiste" dijo V-mon

"si, tal vez debemos…" el no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron verlo. Era como una bala que pasaba por un lado suyo, ni si quera pudo ver algo de su forma, solo diviso una gran sombra moverse a la velocidad de un rayo. El miedo lo paralizo por unos segundos y volteo hacia atrás para solo ver un camino marcado en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo el digimon azul con un rostro de temor

"nunca vi nada moverse así" respondió el chico "y va en dirección hacia… los demás"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"no tengo idea…"

Al mismo tiempo…

"¿Qué hiciste que?" replicaba kari a T.K.

"llame a tai para que viniera" respondió el rubio

"que mas da" dijo kari

"entonces ya te sientes mejor" dijo cody

Kari aciento con la cabeza, y fue ahí cuando su mirada cambio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y en el mismo momento tomo una mirada desafiante.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto ken

"se acerca…" dijo mientras las copas de dos líneas de arboles empezaban a moverse bruscamente "un poder oscuro"

"¿Viene hacia acá? Pregunto T.K.

"ya esta aquí" respondió la chica. Hubo un brusco levantamiento de tierra que formaba una pared de polvo, y dentro de ella podía verse una sombra humanoide.

_Mientras… _

"¡No vamos a abandonarlos a su suerte!" Dijo V-mon

"Yo no dije eso" decía Davis "yo dije que ellos podían solos, además, debemos encontrar primero a _el _"

"si, pero"

"no te preocupes, estarán bien"

Lejos de ahí, en alguna cueva del continente server, se encontraba el señor Gennai junto a 12 figuras encapuchadas alrededor de una mesa.

"… y así esta la situación" terminaba de hablar Gennai "pido su consejo para saber que acciones tomar"

"este es un asunto muy delicado, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no hay mucho tiempo" decía una de las personas

"además, los elegidos corren peligro, los poderes que poseen no son suficientes para hacer frente a esta amenaza" dijo otro de los presentes

"nosotros ya hemos decidido, sin embargo nuestra decisión no tiene validez sin la aprobación de la homeostasis" dijo un tercero

"aun así, hemos cuestionado tu decisión de haber entregado el digiegg de los milagros, a el elegido que lidera el grupo"

"esa decisión fue una orden directa de la homeostasis" dijo gennai

"recientemente el digiegg fue usado de manera negativa, contra otro de niño del grupo" dijo otro de los encapuchados

"¡eso no puede ser cierto!" replico gennai

"míralo por ti mismo" dijeron las 12 figuras al mismo tiempo. Después una luz ilumino la mesa, haciendo aparecer un cristal en forma de rombo, en el cual, se reflejaba la pelea de magnamon y angemon.

"incluso la homeostasis aumento el poder del digiegg, ahora su fuerza puede compararse con la de un digimon de nivel mega" dijo otro de los presentes

"esto tiene que estar mal" decía un confundido gennai mientras ponía la mano en su nuca

"nosotros habíamos tomado la decisión de darle a los elegidos el poder necesario para hacerle frente al enemigo, pero después de esto, creo que estamos considerando retirarla" dijo uno mas de los hombres

"si hacen eso los niños no tendrán oportunidad y morirán" dijo gennai

"el tiene razón" se escucho una voz de mujer por toda la cueva. En ese momento el cristal que flotaba sobre la mesa se volvió de colores arcoíris y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje "eh escuchado las propuestas de todos y ya tome una decisión…"

Mientras en el lugar donde se encontraban los niños, una batalla había comenzado…

Angemon estaba intercambiando golpes con su adversario, un digimon con una apariencia poco vista, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa negra, exceptuando su cabeza, su altura era cerca de los 2m., su cabello era largo y negro llegando hasta su cintura, su rostro era el de un humano, era pálido y poseía un casco con dos cuernos en la frente en forma de s.

"¡demonios, nosotros no podemos hacer nada!" dijo Kari mientras observaba la pelea desde lejos, después vio su D-3, el cual, aun permanecía negro y su pantalla aun con estática

Angemon cayó al suelo después de ser impactado en el pecho por una esfera de energía roja, aquel digimon creo una lanza con un humo negro fluido, el cual salía de las palmas de sus manos. "eres fuerte, lo admito, pero hasta aquí has llegado" dijo el digimon desconocido, después levanto su arma dispuesto a acabar con angemon, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que, sintió un dolor en su espalda provocado pro un pequeño digimon en forma de gato, el cual, araño su espalda. Gatomon se lanzo de nuevo contra el pero solo lo hiso para recibir un rodillazo en el estomago, aquel digimon lo pateo con la misma pierna, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta caer en el suelo, se acerco hasta Gatomon y dijo "parece que tu serás el primero" estando a punto de asestar el golpe con su lanza, y como a la velocidad de la luz, una patada desvió su brazo, la cual provenía de un digimon con armadura dorada y con la otra pierna trato de darle un golpe en un costado, pero el digimon oscuro se impulso hacia atrás.

"Qué ha…" magnamon fue interrumpido por una lanza que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el, la cual por muy poco logro esquivar "¡¿pero que crees que haces?! Que no puedes reconocerme"

"¿lo conoces?" dijo una herida Gatomon, sin recibir una repuesta

Magnamon y su adversario solo intercambiaban miradas. Y detrás de un árbol, se encontraba Davis observando la situación. "¿pero que haces?… Lokimon

_Continuara…_

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo cape pero que les haya gustado

Hasta la proxima


End file.
